warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kwiecień 2010
Kwiecień 2010 30 kwietnia 2010 * Około 16 na Puławskiej wykoleił się tramwaj linii 44, przez około pół godziny ruch był zablokowany. * Rano u zbiegu Bazyliańskiej i Słubickiej motocykl zderzył się z samochodem nauki jazdy, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Tramwaje Warszawskie otrzymały europejski kredyt w wysokości 200 mln złotych, m.in. na zakup 186 nowych niskopodłogowych tramwajów bydgoskiej Pesy. * Na placu budowy Stadionu Narodowego rozpoczęło się wnoszenie konstrukcji dachu. * Rowerzyści krytykują Hannę Gronkiewicz-Waltz za niespełnianie zapowiedzi w sprawie rozwoju sieci dróg rowerowych, miało ich powstać za jej kadencji ponad 400 kilometrów. * Stołeczna policja rozpoczyna akcję znakowania rowerów, pierwsze zostaną oznakowane już dzisiaj przed kolejną Warszawską Masą Krytyczną. * Jutro, 1 maja, kończą się prace na torowisku na Puławskiej, linie 4, 10, 14, 18 i 44 wracają na stałe trasy, utrzymane zostaje zawieszenie linii 36. * Od jutra, 1 maja, w każdy weekend wyłączone z ruchu będzie Krakowskie Przedmieście oraz Nowy Świat, autobusy linii 102, 111, 116, 175, 178, 180, 195, 222, 503 i N44 będą kursować objazdami. * Od jutra, 1 maja, uruchomione zostaną nowe linie autobusowe 210 do szpitala MSWiA (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=565&l=1) oraz 444 do ogrodu zoologicznego (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=514&l=1), wydłużoną trasą do Powsina pojedzie 130. * Od jutra, 1 maja, zmienia się charakter niektórych przystanków na linii 212 oraz uruchamia się dodatkowe przystanki na trasie linii 500. * W dniach 1-2 maja wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie ulic: między Kasprowicza a Schroegera oraz między a (objazdy komunikacji). 29 kwietnia 2010 * W nocy spłonęła klatka schodowa w jednym z bloków przy Marymonckiej, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wraz z dzielnicą Bemowo ogłosiły konkurs na logo dla autobusów, które kursować będą na koncert zespołu AC/DC. * Centrum Nauki Kopernik zainicjowało pierwsze działania, jego budynek będzie gotowy we wrześniu. * Właściciel biurowca EuRoPol Gaz-u przy Literackiej 13 gotowy jest przekazać gmach na rzecz połączonych uczelni artystycznych Warszawy. 28 kwietnia 2010 * W dzisiejszym głosowaniu w Radzie Miasta Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz otrzymała absolutorium za wykonanie budżetu za 2009 rok. * Około 12 w piwnicach biurowca przy pl. Powstańców Warszawy wybuchł pożar, ewakuowano około 500 pracujących w nim osób. * Wieczorem zacznie się kolejny etap przebudowy skrzyżowania ul. Patriotów z Izbicką, wyłączony zostanie ruch na wschodniej jezdni Patriotów, zmiany dotkną linii 115 i 305. * Ściana oddzielająca stację metra A-17 Dworzec Gdański od przejścia podziemnego pod stacją kolejową została już wyburzona, powinien on zostać udostępniony do końca sierpnia. * Dobiega końca budowa nowych hal targowych na Marywilskiej 44, Kupiec Warszawski dysponuje jednak jeszcze wolnymi miejscami w nowych halach. * Trwają prace nad sadzeniem kwiatów w donicach umieszczonych na rondzie Dmowskiego. * Na ruinach Banku Polskiego przy Bielańskiej już w czerwcu rozpocznie się budową biurowca Senator. * Dzielnica Mokotów podpisała umowę na przebudowę domu kultury "Kadr" na Służewcu. * Zmarła Stefania Grodzieńska, aktorka, pisarka, tancerka. * Od 1 maja wprowadzone będą weekendowe objazdy Krakowskiego Przedmieścia i Nowego Światu, będą one udostępnione jedynie dla pieszych. 27 kwietnia 2010 *'Rozpoczęła się budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra – pierwsze odwierty rozpoczęto w rejonie planowanej stacji C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego, przy ul. Karolkowej' * Opóźnia się budowa wiaduktu pomiędzy ulicami a , inwestycję blokuje budynek spółdzielni "Świt". * Rozpoczęła się renowacja gmachu dawnego szpitala św. Ducha przy Elektoralnej 12, który dziś mieści Mazowieckie Centrum Kultury i Sztuki. * Od 1 maja zacznie kursować nowa linia autobusowa 210, która połączy Metro Wilanowską z ulicą Wołoską. 26 kwietnia 2010 * Około 18 w al. "Solidarności" autobus musiał ostro hamować, ciężarówka zajechała mu drogę, trzy osoby zostały ranne. * Przed południem spłonął dach budynku przy ul. Flisa 9, mieszkańcy zostali ewakuowani. * Około 9 na rondzie Starzyńskiego tir wjechał w tył autobusu na przejeździe technicznym, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Około 8 na Sobieskiego autobus linii 501 zderzył się z samochodem osobowym, dziewięć osób zostało rannych. * W pełni przywrócony został już ruch autobusów na Krakowskim Przedmieściu. * Dzielnica Wola przekazała dodatkowe pieniądze na remont ul. Chłodnej, nadal jednak brakuje 5 mln złotych. * Rozebrany został już wiadukt żoliborski, jest przejezdna, jednak tramwaje kursują jednym torem z mijanką. * Warszawscy działacze PiS-u próbują przekonać Jana Ołdakowskiego, dyrektora Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego, do kandydowania w wyborach prezydenckich. 25 kwietnia 2010 * Około 14 u zbiegu Grochowskiej i Zamienieckiej zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * Około 10 u zbiegu al. Jana Pawła II z al. "Solidarności" zderzyły się dwa samochody, trzy osoby zostały ranne, przez kilkadziesiąt minut utrudniony był ruch tramwajowy. * Wokół Starego Miasta mają powstać kolejne słupki z makietą dzielnicy upamiętniające jej wpisanie na Listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO, taki jak stoi dziś na rogu Krakowskiego Przedmieścia i Miodowej. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych przygotował projekt tunelu na przedłużeniu ul. Kijowskiej do Zabranieckiej. * Zmarł Wojciech Siemion, aktor, ranny w wypadku samochodowym koło Sochaczewa. * Dzisiaj na Polu Mokotowskim odbędzie się 20. Dzień Ziemi. 24 kwietnia 2010 * O 14 na torze wyścigów konnych na Służewcu rozpoczął się sezon gonitw, w odpowiednie weekendy dotarcie na tor umożliwi linia 300. * Około 10 u zbiegu Okopowej i al. "Solidarności" samochód zderzył się z radiowozem, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Jeszcze w maju ma rozpocząć się remont fasady Teatru Wielkiego. * GDDKiA rozpisało przetarg na budowę Trasy Salomea-Wolica na odcinku od Alej Jerozolimskich do Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy. * W ogrodzie zoologicznym otwarte zostały nowe budynki hipopotamiarni i rekinarium. * Zakończył się remont ul. Samborskiej. * Dziś i jutro wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie Dźwigowej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=539&l=1) od Połczyńskiej do Wałowickiej, Królewskiej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=547&l=1)od Marszałkowskiej do pl. Piłsudskiego, Radiowej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=542&l=1) od Powstańców Śląskich do Wrocławskiej oraz na Lubelskiej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=546&l=1) od Grochowskiej do Bliskiej. * Jutro, 25 kwietnia, na Polu Mokotowskim odbędzie się 20. Dzień Ziemi. 23 kwietnia 2010 * Do końca maja ma być gotowa ścieżka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego. * W badaniach holenderskiej firmy TomTom Warszawa zajęła drugie miejsce w klasyfikacji najbardziej zakorkowanych miasta w Europie. * Dzielnica Bemowo chce wyremontować ul. Synów Pułku, na co nie zgadza się pobliska administracja twierdząc, że zabraknie miejsc parkingowych. * Aktywiści z Zielonego Mazowsza będą pikietować przy stacji metra A-20 Słodowiec i domagać się utworzenia parkingów rowerowych przy stacjach. * Już od maja kursować zaczną promy na Wiśle, tramwaj wodny oraz omnibus konny. * W dniach 24-25 kwietnia wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie Dźwigowej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=539&l=1) od Połczyńskiej do Wałowickiej, Królewskiej od Marszałkowskiej do pl. Piłsudskiego, Radiowej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=542&l=1) od Powstańców Śląskich do Wrocławskiej oraz na Lubelskiej od Grochowskiej do Bliskiej. * Od dzisiejszego popołudnia do 26 kwietnia, w związku z pracami rozbiórkowymi przy wiadukcie żoliborskim, wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajów na ul. Słomińskiego, linie 1, 4, 16, 28 i 41 pojadą zmienionymi trasami, w zamian kursować będzie autobus zastępczy Z-3. 22 kwietnia 2010 * Około 7 w tunelu w al. Prymasa Tysiąclecia jeden pas ruchu zablokowała ciężarówka, ruch jest znacznie utrudniony. * Ciągle opóźnia się dokończenie budowy ratusza Wilanowa, w budżecie brakuje pieniędzy na tę inwestycję. * Podczas prac konserwatorskich w kościele Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny i św. Józefa Oblubieńca odkryto malowidła z XVII wieku. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego przygotował nowe mapki komunikacji miejskiej pod hasłem "metrem zdążysz na kawę". * Od dzisiaj autobusy linii 116, 175, 178, 180, 195, 222, 503 i N44 wracają na normalne trasy na ul. Miodowej. * W dniach 23-26 kwietnia, w związku z pracami rozbiórkowymi przy wiadukcie żoliborskim, wyłączony będzie ruch tramwajów na ul. Słomińskiego, linie 1, 4, 16, 28 i 41 pojadą zmienionymi trasami, w zamian kursować będzie autobus zastępczy Z-3. 21 kwietnia 2010 * Na Woli policja zatrzymała 58 uzbrojonych mężczyzn, posiadali noże, kastety i pałki teleskopowe, w większość byli pochodzenia czeczeńskiego. * Port lotniczy Okęcie jest już otwarty, jednak loty nadal odbywają się z dużymi opóźnieniami. * Około 9 u zbiegu Łopuszańskiej z Alejami Jerozolimskimi karetka zderzyła się z betoniarką, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Po raz kolejny PKP przesunęło otworzenie ofert w przetargu na rewitalizację Dworca Centralnego. * Miasto przygotowuje plan zagospodarowania dla tzw. serka bielańskiego przy stacji metra A-20 Słodowiec, wątpliwości budzi jednak budowa ronda u zbiegu Duracza i Kasprowicza. * Wojewódzki konserwator zabytków zadecydował o wpisaniu przystanków kolejowych na linii otwockiej do rejestru zabytków. * Od jutra, 22 kwietnia, autobusy linii 116, 175, 178, 180, 195, 222, 503 i N44 wracają na normalne trasy na ul. Miodowej. 20 kwietnia 2010 * Około 18 u zbiegu al. Krakowskiej i Bakalarskiej motocyklista wpadł pod samochód, zginął na miejscu. * Około 14 w al. "Solidarności" zderzyły się autobusy linii 190 i 512, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim pochowany został dawny wiceprezydent Warszawy, Władysław Stasiak. * Około 4 zapaliło się poddasze jednej z kamienic przy ul. Tarchomińskiej, jedna osoba została ranna. * Utrzymane jest zamknięcie Krakowskiego Przedmieścia, autobusy linii 102, 111, 116, 175, 178, 180, 195, 222, 503, E-2 i N44 kursują objazdami. * Wojewoda mazowiecki wciąż nie wydał pozwolenia na poszerzenie brakującego odcinka ul. Górczewskiej między Lazurową a Trasą Powązki-Konotopa. * Jesienią ma zostać wyremontowana fontanna na skwerze batalionu "Zaremba-Piorun". 19 kwietnia 2010 * Dzisiaj w katedrze św. Jana odbędą się uroczystości pogrzebowe prezydenta Ryszarda Kaczorowskiego, po czym trumna z jego ciałem zostanie przeniesiona do Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej. * Dzisiaj rozpoczął się kolejny etap prac remontowych na Puławskiej i na pętli Żerań FSO, zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 16, 18, 44 i 222 (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=523&l=1), zawieszone będą linie 14 i 36, zamiast nich kursować będzie linia Z-2. * Dzisiaj uruchomiona została zastępcza linia autobusowa Z-5 łącząca pl. Wilsona z Żoliborzem Południowym, rondem Zgrupowania AK "Radosław" oraz stacją metra Dworzec Gdański. * Dzisiaj, w związku z obchodami 67. rocznicy wybuchu powstania w getcie, przyjaciele spotkają się przy grobie Marka Edelmana na cmentarzu żydowskim, po czym przejdą pod Pomnik Bohaterów Getta. * Około 15 u zbiegu Marszałkowskiej z Królewską samochód wjechał pod tramwaj, jedna osoba została ranna. * Około 7 u zbiegu Pileckiego i Indiry Gandhi zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. 18 kwietnia 2010 * Rano kondukt z trumną Lecha i Marii Kaczyńskich przejechał ulicami Warszawy na Okęcie, skąd przewieziono je do Krakowa. * Przynajmniej do 19 kwietnia utrzymane zostaną objazdy Krakowskiego Przedmieścia dla linii 111, 116, 175, 178, 180, 195, 222, 410, 503 oraz E-2. * Jutro, 19 kwietnia, rozpocznie się kolejny etap prac remontowych na Puławskiej i na pętli Żerań FSO, zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 16, 18, 44 i 222 (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=523&l=1), zawieszone będą linie 14 i 36, zamiast nich kursować będzie linia Z-2. * Jutro, 19 kwietnia, uruchomiona zostanie zastępcza linia autobusowa Z-5 łącząca pl. Wilsona z Żoliborzem Południowym, rondem Zgrupowania AK "Radosław" oraz stacją metra Dworzec Gdański. * Jutro, 19 kwietnia, w związku z obchodami 67. rocznicy wybuchu powstania w getcie jego przyjaciele spotkają się przy grobie Marka Edelmana na cmentarzu żydowskim, po czym przejdą pod Pomnik Bohaterów Getta. 17 kwietnia 2010 * Dzisiaj na placu Piłsudskiego odbędą się uroczystości pogrzebowe Lecha Kaczyńskiego. * Dzisiaj dla ruchu zamknięte będą wszystkie ulice w zakresie Alej Jerozolimskich, al. Jana Pawła II, al. Solidarności, Andersa, Świętojerskiej oraz Wybrzeża Kościuszkowskiego, na pl. Piłsudskiego będzie można dostać się jedynie pieszo. * Dzisiaj komunikacja miejska kursuje według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, lotnisko Okęcie z metrem Imielin połączy specjalna linia 475, zmiany dotkną linii 4, 13, 16, 18, 23, 26, 35, 111, 114, 116, 125, 127, 131, 150, 153, 160, 171, 180, 190, 500, 508, 509, 510, 517, 519, 520, 527, 709, 710, 718, 719 i 731, częściej kursować będzie metro oraz SKM, linie S-2 i S-9, powstanie zastępcza linia Z23. * Dzisiaj komunikacją miejską będzie można podróżować bezpłatnie. * Dzisiaj o godzinie 8:56 w całym mieście zawyły syreny dla upamiętnienia ofiar katastrofy w Smoleńsku. * O 17 rozpocznie się żałobna msza w katedrze św. Jana, następnie trumny przez całą nocą będzie trwać czuwanie * Do godziny 15 dostępne będą trumny pary prezydenckiej w Pałacu Prezydenckim. * W związku z zawieszeniem lotów na Okęciu z powodu chmury pyłu wulkanicznego zawieszeniu do odwołania uległy kursy linii 475. * Kolejnych 8 ofiar katastrofy w Smoleńsku wróciło do Warszawy. 16 kwietnia 2010 * Jutro, 17 kwietnia, o godzinie 8:56 w całym mieście zawyją syreny dla upamiętnienia ofiar katastrofy w Smoleńsku. * Jutro, 17 kwietnia, na placu Piłsudskiego odbędą się uroczystości pogrzebowe Lecha Kaczyńskiego. * Jutro, 17 kwietnia, dla ruchu zamknięte będą wszystkie ulice w zakresie Alei Jerozolimskich, al. Jana Pawła II, al. Solidarności, Andersa, Świętojerskiej oraz Wybrzeża Kościuszkowskiego, na pl. Piłsudskiego będzie można dostać się jedynie pieszo. * Jutro, 17 kwietnia, komunikacja miejska kursuje według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy, lotnisko Okęcie z metrem Imielin połączy specjalna linia 475, zmiany dotkną linii 4, 13, 16, 18, 23, 26, 35, 111, 114, 116, 125, 127, 131, 150, 153, 160, 171, 180, 190, 500, 508, 509, 510, 517, 519, 520, 527, 709, 710, 718, 719 i 731, częściej kursować będzie metro oraz SKM, linie S-2 i S-9, powstanie zastępcza linia Z23. * Jutro, 17 kwietnia, komunikacją miejską będzie można podróżować bezpłatnie. * Z powodu chmury pyłów wydobywających się z wulkanu na Islandii zamknięty został port lotniczy Okęcie. 15 kwietnia 2010 * W sobotę 17 kwietnia, w dniu uroczystości pogrzebowych Lecha Kaczyńskiego, komunikacją miejską będzie można podróżować bezpłatnie. * Kolejne 34 ofiary katastrofy w Smoleńsku wróciły zostały przywiezione dzisiaj do Warszawy. * Dzisiaj na Okęciu wylądował samolot z trumną z ciałem prezydenta Ryszarda Kaczorowskiego, następnie zostanie ona przewieziona do Belwederu. * Dzisiaj Rada Miasta oficjalnie przyznała Lechowi Kaczyńskiemu honorowe obywatelstwo m.st. Warszawy. * Do odwołania zmienia się układ przystanków w zespole , ponadto autobusy linii 503 będą zatrzymywać się na przystanku . * Około 8 u zbiegu al. Jana Pawła II z Anielewicza zderzyły się dwa samochody, przez kilkadziesiąt minut ruch był utrudniony. 14 kwietnia 2010 * Decyzją pełniącego obowiązki prezydenta RP Bronisława Komorowskiego żałoba narodowa została przedłużona do niedzieli do północy. * Około 17 na Okęcie wylądował samolot z trumnami z ciałami kolejnych 30 ofiar katastrofy lotniczej pod Smoleńskiem, następnie przewiezione zostały one w kondukcie na Torwar. * Nawet do 10 godzin trzeba czekać w kolejce do Pałacu Prezydenckiego, aby oddać hołd przed trumnami Lecha i Marii Kaczyńskich. * W związku z uroczystościami żałobnymi opóźnia się remont wiaduktu żoliborskiego oraz wymiana torowiska na Puławskiej. * Studenci SGGW wspominają zmarłą tragicznie w katastrofie lotniczej studentkę Natalię Januszko (http://warszawa.gazeta.pl/warszawa/1,95190,7769352,Dla_rodziny__Tala__dla_przyjaciol__Natka.html), a studenci Politechniki Justynę Moniuszko (http://warszawa.gazeta.pl/warszawa/1,95190,7769358,Dziewczyna__ktora_kochala_latac.html). Obie były stewardessami. * Podczas sobotnich uroczystości pogrzebowych Lecha Kaczyńskiego zamknięte będzie ścisłe centrum miasta, przygotowanych zostanie jedenaście specjalnych linii autobusowych. Na placu Piłsudskiego może być nawet milion ludzi. * W poniedziałek, 19 kwietnia, odbędą się uroczystości pogrzebowe prezydenta Ryszarda Kaczorowskiego. 13 kwietnia 2010 * Po wiadomości o zamierzeniu pochowania Lecha Kaczyńskiego na Wawelu pojawiły się liczne głosy sprzeciwu. * Trumny z ciałami Lecha i Marii Kaczyńskich zostały wystawione na widok publiczny w Sali Kolumnowej Pałacu Prezydenckiego. * Około 10:30 na Okęciu wylądował samolot z trumną z ciałem Marii Kaczyńskiej, następnie kondukt przewiózł ją ulicami miasta do Pałacu Prezydenckiego. * Ostatni prezydent Polski na uchodźstwie, Ryszard Kaczorowski, zostanie pochowany w Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej. * W związku z wymianą magistrali wodociągowej u zbiegu Dwernickiego z Siennicką linie 102, 115, 315, N21 i N71 kursować będą objazdami. * Od środy, 14 kwietnia, trumny z ofiarami katastrofy rządowego samolotu pod Smoleńskiem będą wystawiane na widok publiczny w hali Torwar. * Uroczystości pogrzebowe Lecha Kaczyńskiego odbędą się 17 kwietnia na pl. Piłsudskiego, natomiast pogrzeb będzie miał miejsce 18 kwietnia, prezydencka para zostanie pochowana na krakowskim Wawelu. 12 kwietnia 2010 * Wieczorem, około 20, ulicami miasta przejdzie Akademicki Marsz Pamięci. * Podczas uroczystej sesji Rady Miasta radni przyznali Lechowi Kaczyńskiemu tytuł honorowego obywatela Warszawy. * Do odwołania zamknięty jest odcinek Krakowskiego Przedmieścia przed Pałacem Prezydenckim, wszystkie autobusy kursują objazdem przez pl. Piłsudskiego. * Rozpoczęła się wymiana magistrali wodociągowej na ul. Statkowskiego, autobusy linii 159 i 162 kursują objazdami. * We wtorek, 13 kwietnia, w Pałacu Prezydenckim na widok publiczny zostanie wystawiona trumna z ciałem Lecha Kaczyńskiego. * We wtorek, 13 kwietnia, do Warszawy ma przylecieć trumna z ciałem pierwszej damy Marii Kaczyńskiej. * Najprawdopodobniej w sobotę, 17 kwietnia, odbędą się uroczystości pogrzebowe Lecha Kaczyńskiego oraz Marii Kaczyńskiej. 11 kwietnia 2010 * Około 15 na Okęciu wylądowała trumna z ciałem Lecha Kaczyńskiego, kondukt przejechał ulicami , , Raszyńską, Alejami Jerozolimskimi, Marszałkowską, Senatorską i Krakowskim Przedmieściem do Pałacu Prezydenckiego. * O godzinie 12 mieszkańcy Warszawy oraz całej Polski przystanęli na dwie minuty, by uczcić chwilą ciszy ofiary katastrofy w Smoleńsku. * Premier Donald Tusk poprosił wszystkich Polaków, aby dzisiaj o godzinie 12 przystanęli na dwie minuty w celu upamiętnienia ofiar katastrofy w Smoleńsku. * U zbiegu Górczewskiej z Deotymy, przy figurze Chrystusa Miłosiernego, odbędzie się msza w intencji ofiar samolotu prezydenckiego, ZTM uruchomi w związku z tym dodatkowe kursy autobusowe. * W związku z katastrofą w Smoleńsku zamkniętych jest dzisiaj większość centrów handlowych. 10 kwietnia 2010 * W Smoleńsku rozbił się rządowy samolot, zginęło 96 osób, m.in. prezydent Lech Kaczyński, pierwsza dama Maria Kaczyńska i rektor UKSW Ryszard Rumianek. * Pełniący obowiązki prezydenta Polski Bronisław Komorowski ogłosił trwającą tydzień żałobę narodową. * Premier Donald Tusk poprosił wszystkich Polaków, aby jutro, 11 kwietnia o godzinie 12, przystanęli na dwie minuty w celu upamiętnienia ofiar katastrofy w Smoleńsku. * O 20:30 na placu Piłsudskiego ma mieć miejsce masowe czuwanie, by w ciszy wspominać ofiary katastrofy. * Przed Pałacem Prezydenckim przez cały dzień zbiera się mnóstwo osób, zapalane są znicze, ludzie wpisują się do księgi kondolencyjnej. * W związku z katastrofą w Smoleńsku odwołana została większość imprez plenerowych oraz przedstawień teatralnych. * W związku z katastrofą w Smoleńsku odwołano dzisiejsze otwarcie rekinarium w ogrodzie zoologicznym. * Około 7 u zbiegu Ludnej i Solca karetka pogotowia zderzyła się z samochodem osobowym, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Jeszcze w tym miesiącu mają zostać oczyszczone macewy na cmentarzu żydowskim na Bródnie. * Niektórzy mieszkańcy i radni domagają się zmiany nazwy ul. Fersta, sprawa utknęła jednak w radzie miasta. * Na placu Szembeka ma zostać ustawiony pomnik Piotra Szembeka. * Na trasę Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej wyjechał nowy pociąg Newag 13WE. * Dziś i jutro, w ramach obchodów 30-lecia Klubu Miłośników Komunikacji Miejskiej, ulicami kursować będzie zabytkowy tramwaj oznaczony numerem 30. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona będzie nawierzchnia Alej Ujazdowskich między Bagatelą a aleją Róż oraz na całej Międzyparkowej i Bonifraterskiej. 9 kwietnia 2010 * Wieczorem spłonęły garaże u zbiegu Hynka z al. Krakowską, jedna osoba została ranna. * Coraz bliżej jest rozbiórki hali Kupieckich Domów Towarowych przy placu Defilad, z konstrukcji pozostały już jedynie metalowe żebra. * U zbiegu ul. Olszynki Grochowskiej i Pabianickiej otwarte zostało miasteczko ruchu drogowego * Dzisiaj rozpocznie się przebudowa pętli autobusowej Błota. * W dniach 10-11 kwietnia wymieniona będzie nawierzchnia Alej Ujazdowskich między Bagatelą a aleją Róż oraz na całej Międzyparkowej i Bonifraterskiej. 8 kwietnia 2010 * Około 18 na Lewandowie zapalił się jeden z baraków służących dla pracowników budowy, zginęła jedna osoba, najpewniej był to bezdomny. * Około 17 w al. Niepodległości awarii uległ skład linii 33, przez kilkadziesiąt minut ruch tramwajów był zablokowany. * Konsorcjum JEMS Architekci wygrało konkurs na zaprojektowanie kompleksu biurowców przy ul. Żwirki i Wigury w pobliżu portu lotniczego Okęcie. * Dokonano ekshumacji zwłok ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki, pobrane zostaną relikwie, które umieszczone zostaną w Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej. * Cztery firmy zgłosiły się do przetargu na przebudowę ul. Estrady. * Rozpoczął się festiwal Warszawskie Spotkania Teatralne, przedstawienia będzie można oglądać m.in. w Teatrze Polskim i Teatrze Rozmaitości. * Jutro, 9 kwietnia, rozpocznie się przebudowa pętli autobusowej Błota. 7 kwietnia 2010 * Około 19 na ul. Bronisława Czecha zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * Około 9 we Włochach mężczyzna wpadł pod pociąg, zginął na miejscu. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wybrał firmę, która zaprojektuje parking Parkuj i Jedź przy stacji Warszawa Rembertów. * Pierwszy dzień zwężenia ul. Słomińskiego w związku z przebudową wiaduktu żoliborskiego doprowadził do zatorów drogowych w wielu miejscach. * Zniknęły już niemal wszystkie budki z okolic dworca autobusowego "Stadion", były to ostatnie pozostałości dawnego Jarmarku Europa. * Baseny Legii zostaną jednak wyburzone pod parking obok nowego stadionu, pozostawiona zostanie tylko dawna wieża do skoków. * W 2012 roku na Cytadeli otwarte zostanie nowe Muzeum Katyńskie. * Dzisiaj otwarty zostanie zmodernizowany Zakład Rehabilitacji Leczniczej w Szpitalu Wolskim. * Od dzisiaj zamknięty jest wiadukt na Andersa, rozpocznie się jego rozbiórka, zwężona zostaje ulica Słomińskiego, w związku z czym linie 106, 157, 170, 180, 205, 212, 406, 409, 500, 527, N12, N44 i N62 kursują zmienionymi trasami. * Od dzisiaj remontowane jest torowisko tramwajowe na Puławskiej, na południe od ul. Woronicza, zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 16, 36, 41, 44 i 218, uruchomiona zostaje zastępcza linia Z-1. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z remontem kładki nad Płowiecką, zawieszony jest przystanek . 6 kwietnia 2010 * Około 14 tramwaj zerwał sieć trakcyjną w Alejach Jerozolimskich, ich kursowanie na tej trasie zostało wstrzymane. * Opóźnia się budowa Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej, ponadto koszt wzniesienia gmachu wzrósł do około 500 mln złotych. * Mieszkańcy ul. Nowodworskiej skarżą się na niekończący się remont, urząd dzielnicy zapowiada jego zakończenie jeszcze w kwietniu. * Dzisiaj dla wszystkich zwiedzających otwarte zostało Muzeum Fryderyka Chopina. * Od dzisiejszej nocy zmienia się trasa linii N02, ponadto uruchomiona zostaje nowa linia N03. 5 kwietnia 2010 * Dzisiaj w "Stolicy" w TVN Warszawa pojawił się materiał na temat Warszawikii, będzie go można jeszcze zapewne obejrzeć w wieczornym wydaniu o 21:30. * Pierwsza wiosenna burza doprowadziła do utrudnień w kilku miejscach miasta, piorun uszkodził jedną z wież Mostu Poniatowskiego. * Dzisiaj kursuje okolicznościowa linia tramwajowa W, obsługiwana zabytkowym taborem. * Od początku nocnych kursów 6 kwietnia zmienia się trasa linii N02, ponadto uruchomiona zostaje nowa linia N03. * Od 7 kwietnia zamknięty będzie wiadukt na Andersa, rozpocznie się jego rozbiórka, zwężona zostanie ulica Słomińskiego, w związku z czym linie 106, 157, 170, 180, 205, 212, 409, 500, 527, N12, N44 i N62 będą kursować zmienionymi trasami. * Od 7 kwietnia remontowane będzie torowisko tramwajowe na Puławskiej, na południe od ul. Woronicza, zmiany dotkną linii 4, 10, 16, 36, 44 i 218, uruchomiona zostanie zastępcza linia Z-1. * Od 7 kwietnia, w związku z remontem kładki nad ul. Płowiecką, zawieszony będzie przystanek . 4 kwietnia 2010 * Jutro, 5 kwietnia, uruchomiona zostanie okolicznościowa linia tramwajowa W, obsługiwana zabytkowym taborem. 3 kwietnia 2010 * Około 20 dwa samochody zderzyły się na skrzyżowaniu ul. Fersta i ul. Wolbromskiej, pięć osób zostało rannych. * Jedna osoba zginęła w pożarze, jaki wybuchł w nocy w jednym z bloków przy ul. Wrzeciono. * Mieszkańcy Bemowa nie mogą się porozumieć w sprawie trasy linii 189, dwie strony opowiadają się za starą bądź nową wersją trasy, urząd dzielnicy zapowiada w tej sprawie szerokie badanie ankietowe. * 5 kwietnia uruchomiona zostanie okolicznościowa linia tramwajowa W, obsługiwana zabytkowym taborem. * W okresie Świąt Wielkanocnych komunikacja miejska kursuje według zmienionych rozkładów jazdy, a w dniach 4-5 kwietnia niektóre linią zostają zawieszone. 2 kwietnia 2010 * W nocy spłonął całkowicie dom przy Wielowiejskiej, a akcji uczestniczyło 10 jednostek straży pożarnej. * Mieszkańcy ul. Opoczyńskiej bulwersują się przeciwko wymianie granitowych trotuarów na zwykłą kostkę bauma. * W okresie Świąt Wielkanocnych komunikacja miejska kursuje według zmienionych rozkładów jazdy, a w dniach 4-5 kwietnia niektóre linią zostają zawieszone. * W okresie Świąt Wielkanocnych wszystkie centra handlowe działają krócej w Wielką Sobotę, a w Wielką Niedzielę i Wielki Poniedziałek są całkowicie zamknięte. * Wczorajsza informacja o zabudowaniu Hotelu InterContinental była primaaprilisowym żartem. * Dzisiaj ulicami miasta przejdą liczne wielkopiątkowe Drogi Krzyżowe, największa z nich z kościoła św. Anny wzdłuż Krakowskiego Przedmieścia. 1 kwietnia 2010 * Zaprezentowano pierwsze wizualizacja Miasteczka Ursus, osiedla, które ma powstać w miejscu dawnych zakładów mechanicznych Ursus. * Dzielnica Praga Południe rozpisała konkurs na Pomnik Augusta Emila Fieldorfa, który ma stanąć u zbiegu ul. Fieldorfa z Wałem Miedzeszyńskim. * Urbaniści zaprezentowali nowy projekt schowania al. Sikorskiego w kilkusetmetrowym tunelu w rejonie skrzyżowania z Sobieskiego. * Mieszkańcy Rembertowa chcą budowy ronda u zbiegu Strażackiej i Chełmżyńskiej. * Ministerstwo Infrastruktury pracuje nad nowymi przepisami, które umożliwią zabudowanie prześwitu w konstrukcji Hotelu InterContinental. * PKP otworzyło koperty na przetargu na odnowienie Dworca Wschodniego. * Dzisiaj i jutro zawieszone zostają niektóre kursy wybranych linii oraz wszystkie kursy szkolne. 04